thefinalfrontierforumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Walking Nightmare
Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Walking Nightmare is a sprite comic released on The Final Fronier (through The Frontier Network) and VG Mania. The first issue was released on the 20th January 2012. Plot For a year, there have been strange sightings of peculiar shadows over landmarks in the region. While the sightings have been unexplained, some Pokémon have disappeared or reappeared at these spots. Suddenly, the shadows became far more sinister - an evil Pokémon soon emerged from the darkness and swore to wreak havoc on the world. This Pokémon was known as Darkrai, a Pokémon spoken in legend to cause nightmares only curable by the Pokémon Cresselia. For three months, Darkrai's evil forces, the Nightmare Paladins, have laid siege to numerous locations in the region. It is believed that Darkrai's eventual aim is the Pokémon Square. However, forces of good have risen to counter Darkrai and his Paladins. Rescue and Exploration Teams such as Team Tidal, Team Shadow and Team Hyper have all jumped to the region's defence, refusing to allow Darkrai to take over. While the Paladins are numerous, the opposition is also numerous. The battles waged grow in intensity and, surely, a victor would soon emerge. Characters 'Team Tidal' Team Tidal is well known Rescue Team in the region. Its members are known for their intelligence and strength, as well as their aura of mystery. They were formed before the attacks. ''Ross'' Ross is the leader of Team Tidal. He is a Marshtomp. Strong and intelligent yet mysterious, Ross is almost as unknown to his friends as his enemy. It is believed he has a past he wishes to keep to himself until he can find someone he can trust fully. ''Kthelmir'' Kthelmir is the right hand man to Ross. He is a Prinplup. Powerful and confident, Kthelmir combines his excellent battle strategies with his ability to plan ahead. A formidable foe to anyone. ''Bolton'' Bolton is the only non-Water type Pokémon in Team Tidal. He is an Electabuzz. He covers his team mate's weaknesses with his wide array of moves and his impeccable fighting skill. 'Team Hyper' One of the first teams to be formed after the attacks, three friends formed a team that was kept together by their bonds of friendship. ''Vinny'' Vinny is the leader of Team Hyper. He is a Pikachu. Determined and resourceful, Vinny also has a way with fellow Pokémon. ''Sonic'' Sonic is the right hand man to Vinny. He is a Slugma. Despite his movement limitations, he's very good with long range attacks. ''Lavama'' Lavama is a member of Team Hyper. He is a Taillow. Lavama can lack self-confidence in general but has a good nature and some strength in battle. 'Team Shadow' A team that fell from grace. Team Shadow was once one of the most respected Rescue Team in the region. When the leader died, leadership was passed onto an Umbreon. The other members left the Rescue Team and pursued worthier teams. ''Steven'' Steven is the leader of Team Shadow. He is an Umbreon. He inherited leadership from the original leader upon the leader's death. While strong in battle, he was soon abandoned by his former teammates who claimed he had poor leadership qualities and would rather pursue a far more successful rescue team. He has grown resentful over this. ''Stardy'' Stardy is the second-in-command of Team Shadow. He is a Poliwag. Stardy joined Team Shadow after the original members deserted Steven. He's got a carefree nature and likes a laugh. 'Team Dave' Team Dave was formed by the members of a Pokémon Club called DAVE. While the club consisted of more members, only four decided to fight. One of the members soon left to lead another rescue team. ''Jez'' Jez is the leader of Team Dave. He is a Monferno. He's got a kind nature and wants to protect any Pokémon he can. ''Marcus'' Marcus is one of the members of Team Dave. He is a Chikorita. While he is shy and, sometimes, lacking in confidence, he has a good heart and he's strong in battle. ''Frid'' Frid is one of the members of Team Dave. He is a Cyndaquil. Frid has plenty of confidence and this can lead him into some tricky situations. However, he is not to be underestimated in battle. His real name is Stephen but everyone calls him by his nickname instead. 'Team' Magikarp A rather weird team. Formed by Starforce, who has an obsession with Magikarp. ''Starforce'' Starforce is the only member of Team Magikarp. She is a Bidoof. She's got a sense of humour but it incredibly intelligent. A lot of people regard her as weird because of her team name and the way she acts. 'Nightmare Paladins' A cult of Pokémon gathered by Darkrai to aid him in his evil plans. Some are fooled into believing they are helping the world, others just want to watch it burn. ''Darkrai'' The cold, calculated leader of the Nightmare Paladins. Darkrai's Paladins exist solely to help him commit his acts of evil upon the world. Some members have been fooled by a recruitment motif of changing things for the better while some are aware and enjoy the acts of evil. Darkrai is a formiddable foe and may take many powerful opponents to even stand a chance of being defeated. ''Maria'' Maria is commanding officer of the Nightmare Paladins. She is a Tyranitar. Cold and ruthless, she is only a Paladin to see a world of darkness. She has her eyes set on Team Tidal. ''Ezekiel'' Ezekiel is Maria's bodyguard. He is a Gallade. Ezekiel is a rare case - he does not condone the Paladin's actions but he is forced to fight for them through blackmail. He has incredible strength and battling ability. ''Jane'' Jane is one of the more powerful Nightmare Paladins. She is a Gengar. Jane is well known for her sadistic nature. She joined Darkrai's forces so she could inflict horrifying pain on others. ''Shelton'' Shelton is a powerful Paladin that resides in the sea. He is a Gyarados. Renowned for his almost unmatchable power, Shelton has never been defeated in a sea battle. Issues SPOILER ALERT: Issues listed here will have summaries on the contents of the issues. Important plot points will be listed in due time. Issue One To read issue one at The Final Frontier, click here. To read issue one at VG Mania, click here. '' '' After the introduction, the focus is briefly put onto Ross, Kthelmir and Bolton of Team Tidal. It's explained that Team Tidal have located a Nightmare Paladin that's fled to Mt. Discipline. Team Dave are also helping out with rescues at an earthquake struck lab and that Team Shadow have located another Paladin. The story moves to focus on Team Hyper, who have chased a Drapion to Poison Swamp. As they rest briefly, they discuss the revelation that Darkrai's power has made the legendaries angry and unreasonable, attacking travellers who walk across their lands. The issue ends as they are interrupted by an odd sound, with signs of an odd shadow in the swamp. Issue Two To read issue two at The Final Frontier, click here. To read issue two at VG Mania, click here. At the beggining of Issue Two, the shadow turns out to be the Drapion Team Hyper were chasing. After a fierce battle, Lavama's Sky Attack becomes the killing blow. The team then decide to head back for Pokémon Square to rest. Meanwhile, Team Tidal arrive at a seemingly deserted Mt. Discipline. They soon realise that their quarry are hiding and are soon revealed to be not one, but two Nightmare Paladins. Team Tidal engage in battle with Carnivine and Metang. During the evening, it transpires that Team Dave took a wrong turn while heading for the Decrepit Lab and end up in the Power Plant. Just as they plan on settling down and resting, the room goes dim and a voice booms out, declaring them trespassers. Zapdos then makes its presence know and vows to destroy Team Dave. Issue Three Issue Three is currently being developed. Team Shadow's physical debut has been confirmed, along with the conclusion to Team Tidal's encounter with the Nightmare Paladins and a continuation of Team Dave's face off with Zapdos. Trivia Some general facts for those interested. *Walking Nightmare is the third Pokémon Mystery Dungeon comic Ross has attempted. Curses of Time was the first attempt, started in 2008. The second was Passage of Nightmares, which happened to be the working title for Walking Nightmare, in 2009. *Parts of the plot mirror that of Passage of Nightmares, most notably with Darkrai being the main villain. *Plot elements from games such as Final Fantasy VI, The Legend of Zelda and Shadow of Memories have inspired some of writing in the comic. *The members of Team Dave are currently the only characters based by people Ross knows in real life. *A teaser was initially going to be made and posted on YouTube but Ross opted for a 'from out of nowhere' release. Category:Frontier Network Category:TFN: Stories Category:Web Comics